


The Last Handjob

by spicedon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other, This is a crack fic, i wrote this like 10 minutes after i woke up, im going to church tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicedon/pseuds/spicedon
Summary: During the aftermath of Chapter 6, Korekiyo is a survivor instead and his favorite visitor will be his last.aka his sister is his left hand





	The Last Handjob

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

Korekiyo unzipped his jeans, looking out into the far wasteland. He survived this killing game, but at what cost? There's nobody to kill aside from Maki and Himiko, but he couldn't care otherwise. It's only him and Sister. Unwrapping his bandaged hand to reveal his numerous scars and blisters, his Sister possessed his arm and guided his palm into his stretchy, monochrome panties, whipping out that teeny tiny ass baby dick of his. Cleaner than his records.

"Are you ready, Dear Brother?", her feminine voice mumbled through his ruby red pair of lips. "This is your last fap."

"L-Last fap?" His tone ill, quivering from anxiety. No, that's wrong! It has to be! He and Sister had several handjobs through life and death, during their trip inside the Amazon to the shit-smelling rivers of the Congo. She couldn't be leaving him so easily, unless... if Sister is finally ready to leave back to Heaven while he rots in Hell.

"You must be lying, otherwise you would be crying", he said, "Your touch is amazing, Sister! You give me heat..." Her fingers delicately wrapped around his penis, tough skin rubbing up against it.

"You make me squirm..." A gigantic blush honeyed his slender cheekbones, performing this maskless wouldn't be an embarrassment. However, he knows those two would arrive back at any moment. Once his rod hardened, he never noticed how he wasn't ready to face the consequences. Before Korekiyo knew it, he activated his string shot. Ejaculating his semen and blasting them off into his Sister's mouth; or his own.

"Don't leave me, Sister!"


End file.
